Tokyo Mew Mew: Super Taste Team 7
by Ranma Matsuri
Summary: An evil scientist has stolen Dr. Shirogane's original documents for the Mew project and is planning on creating an army of superpowered soldiers to take over the Earth! Better call the MewMews... but wait, they're old! Can these new MewMews do the job?
1. Prologue

Warning: If you do not like these pairings: RyouxLettuce, IchigoxMasaya, PuddingxTart, and KeiichiroxZakuro, I really don't care. So don't give me any lip about them! Also, if insane antics, lame villians, dingy girls, a disgruntled narrator, and singing food groups bother you, I suggest you exit immediately before they consume you... OMG! It's too late! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to me but to Miss Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. Natsu and Kori do however belong to me as well as some other characters that will soon be introduced. YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Narrator: Tokyo 2025. The day, June 17th. The time, 3:13 am. It was a dark and rainy morning indeed. As heavy rain flooded the streets, loud claps of thunder shook the earth. Lightning struck and took out several powerlines with it... but enough about that.

The real story is in this cute little café on the corner of Sweet and Low. Yes, the building that looks like a castle with all it's white, pink-hearted fluffy goodness. Doesn't it make you wanna hurl? I thought so. Step inside, it gets worse. Pink hearts adorn the round tables, the fancy chairs, and even the support beams. Not even the windows were spared but were encrusted with stain glass that reflected- you've guessed it!- hearts. Now, let's go past this horror flick and to the large staircase. Notice the eerie light coming from behind it. Go back here and you'll see an opened door.

This is Dr. Ryou Shirogane's laboratory.

When you go inside, do you see that girl lying on the floor? That would be his daughter, Natsu. She's a very bright girl who's recently turned 18. Next year, she will be in college studying Psychology and possibly playing basketball (she inherited her dad's long legs).

Considering all these facts, she would know that when you wake up at 3:13 am, on a stormy night, in your father's weird lab and find a large hungry-looking bat staring at you, you're probably in HUGE trouble.

She stared at it for awhile and started to slowly back away. The bat's eyes glowed a bloody red and turned into dangerous slits. Like a smart girl, Natsu stood up and made a mad dash for the door.

_Whoosh _

Too late.

Her screams echoed through the café as the bat's claws dug into her back.

* * *

"Ryou, RYOU!"

Lettuce Shirogane cried as she tried to wake up her husband. The platinum blonde rolled over and answered her with a classic,'Huh?'

" Didn't you hear that scream? Come on! We gotta see what's going on!" Lettuce hopped out of bed and pulled her robe on. She was out and running down the stairs before Ryou said anything.

He rolled over the side of the bed. His feet shook from the intensity of the cold floor. Slipping on his slippers, he quickly followed his wife.

Lettuce was at the bottom of the stairs when she heard a crash. Her heart raced faster and she really wished Ryou would get his ass down there...

"EEP!" She squealed as two hands sat on her shoulders.

"What was that?" Ryou's smooth voice relieved her.

"I-I d-don-don't know."

Another crash and a shriek shook them both.

"That came from the kitchen."

A strong hint of worry was in Ryou's voice and it was frightening Lettuce further. She felt his arm come around her and gently push her behind him. They quietly headed towards the kitchen. When the couple reached the double doors, several more crashes were heard and ended by a large thump.

Ryou carefully pushed the doors opened and was greeted by total darkness. Squishing sounds softly pierced the dark and then chomping loudly followed. He could feel his wife clutch onto his shirt harder.

"KORI!"

The shriek nearly busted his eardrums. He turned around to see his son leaning on his mother's shoulder.

"What's with all the noise? I think mom just gave me a headache..." The juvenile yawned.

More than a little annoyed, Ryou turned back to the matter at hand.

"We're about to find out right... NOW!" He shouted as he thrust the doors open and flicked on the lights.

The Shirogane family stood in the doorway with similar looks of utter horror. The eldest daughter was sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by broken dishes and slops of meat. Trails of sugar, flour, and other powders made swiggly patterns on the smooth tile.

Natsu seemed to be chewing on something. When Ryou got close enough to make out what it was, he gaped as he realized it was raw hamburger. Blood dripped out of the corners of her mouth. Large black wings flapped on her back causing the mixture of powders to intoxicate the air and the trio's vison was blurred as they nearly choked on it.

Then, the crazy- looking teenage batgirl looked at each of them with glowing ruby eyes and let out a ear-piercing shriek. Kori was the first to stop coughing and through teary eyes got a good look at his sister.

"Gross..."

His green haired mom stopped too and cried; "My baby!"

Ryou moved in a little closer and caught sight of a familiar looking mark on Natsu's neck. Lettuce must have seen it too because she sent a cold stare his direction.

"Ryou... what did you do?"

Kori gave his father a more puzzled look.

"Yeah dad, what's going on?"

The scientist turned and looked at his wife and son sheepishly.

"Just a new experiment... that none of you were supposed to find out about just yet..."

* * *

Wow, cliffhanger!

Whatcha think? The shortness is due to the fact that it's a prologue... sort of. As usual, flames are accepted (crowd boos) but I will warn you, see these glowing red eyes behind me? Yeah, that's my squad of evil Ninja Bunnies willing to pounce on anyone if necessary. In other words... DON'T FUCK WIT ME, BYOTCH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (crowd gives nervous looks)

(in super sweet voice) Read and Review Please!

Gangsta Luv.

- Ranma Matsuri


	2. Metamorphosis, Whatever it is

Guess who it is? No, not your great- grandma on your second cousin's father's side! It's me! The one and only Ranma Matsuri with the long-awaited 1st chapter of Tokyo Mew Mew: Super Taste Team Seven! (Crowd cheers) I know, I'm so awesome. Thanx to those who reviewed the prologue and hopefully review this chapter and to those who may or may not review in the future.

Regardless, let's get it started!

Disclaimer: Naw, I don't own it... yet.

Episode One: Metamorphosis... whatever it is.

Narrator: We left off with the Shirogane family as they had just found their daughter who had turned into some kind of bat girl and raided their meat supply. Guess burgers and BLTs will be off the menu for awhile. Hey... now where am I going to go for my next cheeseburger? That's the only place that sells for 2.99 on Tuesdays! Damn that girl!

Anyway, here we are outside of the café where this all took place. A black Jaguar speeds into the driveway and a tall dark figure rushes out of the car and through the large double doors.

Hmm... this could get interesting.

Maybe...

Natsu sat furiously snapping her fangs at her father. Maybe she was little upset about having her bloody meat taken away and then being tranquilized for twenty minutes and waking up to being tied to a chair. But that's just my theory.

Lettuce paced nervously. " Ryou, how could you do this without even asking me? You know how unstable the Red Data genes are... and she's going to college in a few months... and the genes won't dissolve until after..."

Her big green eyes burned into Ryou's crystal blue ones. " Wait, why are you even starting the mew project again, anyway? I thought we defeated the aliens..."

" OH, RYOU!"

The family turned to see none other than Keiichiro Akasaka standing in the doorway panting. His hand went up in a fainting gesture and he made his way daintily over to the fuming Natsu.

" I came as soon as I could... oh dear! Natsu, you poor thing!" He gave her a look of concern and she showed her gratitude by spitting blood on his crisp white shirt. Try getting that stain out!

He then turned to Lettuce and held her hands. " Don't worry, Lettuce, dear, this will all be clear soon enough..." He turned to Ryou and they nodded in affirmation.

With a flick of a switch, the huge screen lite up and the Red Data logo came on. Masha zoomed in out of nowhere with a vender of popcorn. Both Lettuce and Kori gingerly took some while Natsu tried to grab Masha instead. The furry little robot retorted with a giant mallet making contact with her head.

What looked to be security footage came on screen and at first glance the lab seemed empty. Then, out of nowhere, a flash of pure green light flew and out in seconds leaving the lab in shambles. Ryou rewound the tape and paused at where the green light came in. The image zoomed in and a small figure came into focus.

Lettuce nearly dropped her popcorn and got closer to see if her vision was correct. She turned back to Ryou and asked, "Is... is that Masha?!"

The little robot zoomed over to her and shook its head frantically. Ryou sighed, " No, it's a robot modeled after Masha." He turned off the tape and flicked on the lights.

Keiichiro continued, " Its name is Sasha or the K3000. Though it is modeled after Masha, it operates ten times faster and processes information more efficiently.( both Ryou and Masha snorted after that statement) It can even talk in several different languages including"-

" Alright, we get it, Keiichiro." Ryou said through grit teeth.

" Well dad, if you didn't create it, who did?" Kori asked then popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

Keiichiro handed Ryou a manilla folder and he spread the contents on a nearby table. A picture of a brown hair man with large coke bottle glasses and a twisted smile was clipped to the papers.

" This is Dr. Kuronaiya. We used to be rivals back in college... mainly because he had this habit of copying everything I do"-

"-and making it better!" Keiichiro received a well deserved clonk to the head after that comment. Ryou continued.

" Anyway, we have confirmed that the K3000 is indeed his robot and it stole some very important documents from me... of course, I'm talking about the Mew Project." He readjusted his reading glasses afterwards. Hey... where'd those come from?

Lettuce adjusted her own glasses and remarked, " So what's the need for relaunching the Mew Project? Couldn't we just call the police or FBI or something?"

" It isn't that easy." Keiichiro interjected. " We have reason to suspect that Dr. Kuronaiya plans on using the Mew Project to create his own team of superpowered girls to take over the world."

" What makes you think that?" Kori asked.

Ryou cleared his throat. " Well, because he left this note after he robbed us." He held up a nicely written letter reading:

_Shirogane,_

_I have your data containing the mew project. I'm going to use it to create my own team of superpowered girls to take over the world. Try to stop me if you can, but you can guarantee like always, I'll do the project even better than you did it the first time! Loser!_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sincerely, _

_Dr. Kyo Kuronaiya_

_P.S. Are you coming to the class reunion? I really don't want to because it seems uncool, but if you go then I'd least I'd have someone to talk to. Okay, bye._

" So basically, you want to bring back the Mew Mews to stop this crackpot?" Natsu asked.

" Yeah... wait, Natsu?!" Ryou turned to see his daughter peering over his shoulder." How'd you get out of those ropes?"

She held up the sliced ropes and shrugged. " Eh, I really don't know... anyway, why was I freaking out like that if it was just the mew genes?"

Keiichiro smiled. " Don't worry hone, it was just a violent reaction to the Red DNA. Your mother went through the same thing, you're gonna be fine."

Kori curiously looked through the papers and stopped when he found a peculiar looking fax. "Umm... dad? Did Dr. Kuronaiya send you another letter?"

Ryou thought a minute. " I... don't think so... why?"

" Well... it looks like he faxed the other day saying when and where his first attack was going to be."

Ryou slapped his head and Keiichiro looked at him nervously and confessed, " Yeah, I wanted to tell you about that, but you seemed so stressed with work, I couldn't bring myself to disturb you..."

"What does the letter say, son?" Ryou fought hard not to punch his life long friend and assistant.

" It says, First Attack, Café Mew Mew, Wednesday June 17th, 6:00am."

" What time is it?" Lettuce asked.

" 5:59am." Keiichiro confirmed.

_Shatter!_

The group turned around to see a pair of brown wings swooping down on them.

" Duck!" Ryou shouted and everyone followed suit.

The winged figure landed on top of the chair that Natsu was formerly tied. Out of nowhere, a spotlight shone down on the attacker and she revealed herself to be some type of hawk girl.

" Actually, I'm a bald eagle. So it's _eagle_ girl."

Whatever. Anyway, she had long brown hair pushed back by a pair of white goggles and wore what looked like a candy stripers uniform and knee high white boots.

" Who are you?" Ryou demanded.

The _eagle_ girl pulled out a microphone and turned up the volume on the stereo. ( Ryou: " Hey! That's mine!")

" I'm none other than the devilishly gorgeous and all so talented Misty Marvin. I'm the Nyu Nyu infused with the DNA of a bald eagle"-

" -wait, did you just say Nyu Nyu?" Kori cut in.

" That rip off couldn't come up with something better than that?" Ryou started to laugh hysterically. His laughter rubbed off on everyone else and the whole room was laughing, even Misty.

After a couple of minutes, Misty finally remembered what she came to do and shouted, " Hey!"

Then everyone ceased laughing.

" As I was saying, I'm the Nyu Nyu- (more snickering), ah come on guys!"

" Sorry! We'll let you finish this time, seriously." Natsu assured her.

" Oh... okay then. I'm Nyu Peppermint- (everyone starts laughing)- OKAY, THAT'S IT! Natsu Shirogane, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

She pounced from the chair straight at Natsu. At this time, Natsu had her back turned and was sipping a cup of tea that Masha had so generously prepared her.

" Natsu, look out! Oh, Masha may I have a cup?" Lettuce said. Masha zipped over to her and handed her a cup.

Natsu turned around to see the eagle winged fiend coming towards her. She gave a slight smile and swiftly dodged her. Nyu Peppermint crashed into the table and slid to the wall. Natsu took this chance and took the teapot from Masha and poured the hot liquid on her chest. Eagle girl hollered like a siren.

The blonde girl was looking around for anything else she could use when Nyu Peppermint rose up and gave her a kick to the mid section. Natsu flew across the room and she flew up preparing for an aerial attack.

" Natsu! Why don't you transform?!" Ryou shouted.

Natsu smacked her forehead and said, " Oh yeah, ummm... let's see..."

Peppermint started to dive in. " Prepare to die, mew mew!"

Natsu stuck her hand in the air and shouted, " Peach Tea Metamorphosis!"

An orange light emitted from her and blinded poor Misty and everyone else in the room. From Natsu's point of view, all that could be seen were peach trees. Then what looked like a giant pitcher of tea splashed on her and then the scene went black. It felt drafty and moist like a cave. Suddenly, a horde of bats swarmed her and before she could scream, she was back in the lab.

She would've taken a second to look around but bird girl was still coming at her. Panicking, she cried; " Ribbon Peach Baton!"

She blocked her attack with a long, glittery orange baton. Misty tried to counter with another kick but Natsu countered by whacking her mid section with her new weapon and sending her across the room.

" Alright!" Natsu proclaimed. " Mew Peach is at your service, dude!"

" -and here we see Miss Natsu Shirogane otherwise known as Mew Peach in a stylish orange halter top with a black skirt. Top it off with a black trench coat, a matching paper boy hat and knee high leather boots with orange laces. This mew mew is out to save the world, and she's doing it in style!" The photographers' cameras flashed vibrantly and with an awkward smile, Natsu started posing.

" Hey, hey! Where the hell did all these photographers and fashion critics come from? Get out of my laboratory!" Ryou shouted angrily.

" You heard him." Lettuce started to show the people out the door.

Nyu Peppermint at this moment regained her composure and started after Mew Peach again.

" Okay girlie, counter this!" Two strands of what looked like candy, one red and one white, came together in her hand and formed a giant swirl. The swirl behaved like a vacuum and started sucking everything into its vortex.

Mew Peach struggled to keep her feet planted in the ground. She took her baton and dug it into the floor to help keep steady.

" Oh, I just polished those floors!" Keiichiro cried.

'_Come on, Natsu! Think... think...' _She caught sight of a nearby chair and swiftly hit it with the baton and sending it straight at Nyu Peppermint. The impact pushed Mew Peach back giving her the steadiness she needed.

" Hey, Peppermint Patty! Suck on this!" She started twirling her baton. " Ribbon"-

"-umm, Natsu..." Kori interrupted.

Mew Peach nearly tripped. "What?!"

Kori pointed to where Nyu Peppermint was standing but now she was sprawled out on the floor unconscious. The remnants of the chair laid around her.

" M-m-m mommy... stop sp-spinning the m-mer-merry go round s-s-s-s-ooo fast..." The defeated Nyu Nyu muttered.

" Sorry!" Mew Peach said with a classic sweatdrop.

Ryou went over to examine her. " Hmm... looks like she'll be out for awhile..." He looked over at Keiichiro. " Quick, let's throw her out before she wakes up."

" Can do." Keiichiro chirped as he helped Ryou lift the unconscious bird girl.

* * *

" Okay, one... two..."

_Swing!_

Nyu Peppermint landed with a big swish in the large garbage can that laid outside Café Mew Mew.

" That should do it!" Keiichiro smiled and slammed down the lid.

" Yeah, I'm hungry." Ryou stated and started walking away.

" Oooo! Let me fix you some tea and cakes, how does that sound?" Keiichiro squealed.

" Mmm...that's fine." Ryou stretched.

As their voices got further away, an unknown vehicle steadily made its way towards the trash can. Two shadowy figures rushed out, grabbed the still unconscious Nyu Peppermint, and hurried back into the van. The van sped off into the night leaving behind smoky fumes and unpleasant skid marks.

* * *

" Is she okay?" 

" Yeah, she should be up soon."

" Whatever that Mew Mew did to her... we'll be sure to pay her back for it."

" Wow, what a bump!" A small girl with orange hair in two plaits looked over the unconscious Nyu Peppermint. She poked the bump on her forehead with a precarious finger.

" Ginger, stop that!" A girl with long black hair put up in a green bow slapped the younger girl's hand.

" Both of you, cut it out! We need to plan our next move." An older girl with short lavender hair scolded them.

The two hung their heads in embarrassment and a girl hidden in shadows spoke up. " Taffy's correct. We're dealing with a more craftier enemy than we thought. If she gets a hold of her other teammates, this could be a problem. Kasumi, I'm trusting you to deal with this dilemma."

The black hair girl saluted with a " Yes ma'am."

At this time, Peppermint slowly sat up and mumbled, " Hey guys... is it lunch time yet?"

Narrator: What plans does this evil force have for our Mew Mew? Will she ever find her other teammates? Who are her other teammates? Join on us on the next episode of Tokyo Mew Mew: Super Taste Team Seven! Or not, I don't really care.

* * *

Okay, that finally wraps up this chapter. Well, like always tell me whatcha think. Flames accepted. And hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon. (Crowd murmurs) Hey! Don't doubt me! 

Anyway, Lots Of Love,

Ranma Matsuri


End file.
